Evans
by TheBigBlueMindPalace
Summary: The progressive relationship between James and Lily from enemies to friends to being in a relationship. James and Lily's story - in this version - begins in first year.
1. Chapter 1 - Lily Evans

Evans

 ** _Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any of the characters - however I created Isabella, Molly and Jess._**

Chapter 1 - Lily

As she disembarked the Hogwarts Express, Lily Evans felt someone staring at her. Turning slowly she stared deeply into the eyes of a boy, the boy must have been her age too, his robes bore no house yet, but his eyes, his deep hazel eyes would not look away.

Lily was a normal eleven year old, she loved to read, she had a normal family, yet in other ways she was very separate to her peers, well the peers she had at home at least, she was a witch. On the day of her eleventh birthday, she received a perplexing letter, a letter stating that she had received a placement at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A big burly man, who would more accurately be described as a giant, greeted the young children as they got off of the train.

"Firs' years this way" the man commanded.

She was walking beside a girl who she'd briefly met on the train - Marlene - and on her other side the boy with the hazel eyes. Entering the huge castle, all of the first years were lined up, alphabetically by last name, in order to be sorted into houses. A small, terrified looking girl was behind Lily.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Isabella, most people just call me Bella though." The girl almost whispered.

"It won't take long, and then you get to meet your roommates." Lily stated, trying to calm her down.

"Lily Evans." A voice boomed, drawing her attention back to what was happening. She tentatively walked forward, up to the small stool, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat roared. This led to mass applause from the Gryffindor table. Lily slowly walked to take her seat amongst her new house.

After taking a few minutes to calm herself, Lily looked back up in time to see the hazel eyed boy getting placed in a house.

"James Potter" came a shout, "GRYFFINDOR." More applause came from the table and this time lily joined in. The boy came and took a seat to her left.

"Hi." He whispered to her.

"Hello" she answered simply, turning her attention back to the ceremony.

"Evans right?" He asked.

"Lily Evans." She paused. "And you're James Potter"

"Evans, nice"

"Potter?" But he said nothing more.

Soon all of the first years were taken to their common rooms and then to the dorms. The Gryffindor common room was impressive, large arm chairs sat at the edges and a huge fire place burned on the left.

They were told the password that they'd have to remember in order to get through the painting that hung before the common room. And then led up the tower to the dorm rooms, they were warned that if they crossed the wrong stairway, there was a charm that would throw them back down stairs.

Lily was ushered upstairs towards a dorm and inside were 4 other girls. Marlene stood to the left, and then Isabella, and then two other girls that lily didn't know the names of. But soon introductions were made and it turned out their names were Jess and Molly. The girls struck up friendship instantly and it was apparent that they had a good dorm allocation.

Classes didn't start until the next day, so the girls went back to the dorm room to meet their classmates.

James was sitting in a chair by the fire, she saw him the second she entered the room, his hazel eyes meeting hers. He was surrounded by people already, some of whom she already knew, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as well as the small boy who she'd saw on the train.

"Evans!" James shouted across the room.

"Yes?"

"Come here a sec" she slowly walked forward, as she did, she saw him smirk and she realised something was wrong. Suddenly a spark of light emitted from his wand. The room erupted in laughter. Tears welled up in her eyes. "C'mon it was only a joke, no need to get upset Evans."

"Firstly is Lily not Evans, and secondly, go to hell James."

As she ran back to her room, closely flanked by Marlene and Isabella, she could no longer hold back the tears and the fell furiously like a cascading waterfall from her eyes.

Three things she knew for certain; Firstly, she missed home. Secondly that she HATED James Potter. And thirdly that he didn't know what was coming for him, she was going to get him back and get him back good.

 _ **TheBigBlueMindPalace**_


	2. Chapter 2 - James Potter

Evans

 ** _Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to any of these characters, however I created Isabella, Molly and Jess._**

Chapter 2 - James

Regret. He'd never felt regret so strong as in that moment. He'd pranked so many people in his life, and not one had he ever felt regret as strong as he did when lily walked out of the room

Sirius was back to messing around with the group of people that had accumulated around them, but he couldn't.

Sirius and James had been like brothers, it was as though it was the two of them against the world at times. The duo were mischievous and loved to prank people. Usually this was taken in good humour, but sometimes they took it too far.

James knew that he couldn't get to Lily's dorm room to apologise, the wards would block him. He'd have to wait until class the next day.

James' dorm was great, himself, Sirius, Remus, and Peter shared. He'd met both Peter and Remus on the train previously and were glad that they were the ones to share with him and Sirius. The common room, however, was his favourite part of Hogwarts. The roaring fireplace, the comfortable arm chairs and the altogether warmth of the room. Everyone was so close. And there was a spirit that was always there. James revelled in it.

When he woke up the following morning, he was surprised to realise that the others were still asleep. Treading carefully he slipped into the common room. Sitting on the small arm chair next to the fire was lily, a book rested in her lap, her fiery red hair draped over her face. Moving closer he saw an intent concentration in her face.

"Lily" he spoke softly.

"Go to hell James!" She whispered loudly.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it okay James, you embarrassed me infront of everyone"

"Lilly what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Go away okay, just go away!"

"Evans…"

"Just fuck off Potter." Tears laced her eyes.

Speechless, he slowly walked back to his dorm, hoping he could speak to Remus, surely he'd know what to do.

When he reached the dormitory, Remus was dressed in his uniform, and his books in hand.

"Ready to go to breakfast James?"

"Yeah but I need to ask you something on the way"

"Well come on then"

"Remus…"

"James really,

"How do I fix things with lily?"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah" he sighed deeply, "I need to fix things with her, I feel awful."

"Show her what she means to you…"

"How?"

As he made his way to potions class, he was determined to make sure that Lily was sitting next to him. As he walked in, the professor was already assigning seats, however by a stroke of pure luck, he managed to be at the table across from her.

"Lily" he whispered.

"Shut up James" she whispered in return.

"Lily" he repeated.

"SHUT UP JAMES!"

"Potter, Evans, detention."

"But professor" pleaded Lily.

"No, miss Evans, I expected better of you. Both of you will return here once lessons end for the day."

James looked towards Lily. A dark look clouded her eyes, 'if looks could kill' came to mind. However he knew this was his chance to make things up to her. He needed to...

 ** _TheBigBlueMindPalace_**


End file.
